Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a communication apparatus, and more particularly to a communication apparatus capable of processing spectrum inverted signals.
Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, on a transmission path from a transmitter to a receiver, a transmission signal encounters shielding effects of various obstacles on the path in a way that a reception error rate of the receiver is increased. In the above situation, in known technologies, a communication apparatus is provided at the receiver to perform compensation on the transmission signal to lower the transmission error rate. However, when the transmission signal the communication apparatus receives is a spectrum inverted signal, the estimation on the transmission channel of the transmission signal cannot be accurately conducted, subsequently leading to an inaccurate estimated result and an inoperable compensation operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a communication apparatus capable of processing spectrum inverted signals.